efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW: The Phantom Agony
The Phantom Agony (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Next Generation Wrestling. It took place on September 7th, 2015 in Brooklyn, New York. It was the first and only event under the Phantom Agony chronology and the eighth event to be produced by professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW). Seven matches were contested at the event. In the main event, Kelsey Taylor turned a Triple Threat Ultraviolent Submission Match into a Fatal-Four Way Ultraviolent Submission Match after she cashed in her Ascend to Heaven NGW Heavyweight Championship briefcase. Taylor would rescue Jeffry Mason from his demise and submit El Guernica to become the second ever NGW Heavyweight Champion, ending the long term reign of Jeffry Mason. Further down the card, there were more title changes with Ryan Vendetta seizing his opportunity at the NGW Roulette Championship defeating Carlos Bello and ending his short reign as champion. The other title change took place in the tag division with H.I.S.S. Inc. (Lucas Justice & Nico Blaumann) defeating Extremely Lethal (Tyler Keenan & Chris Jordan) to become new NGW Tag Team Champions. Finally, this event was host to the first round of the Minefield Marathon Tag Team Tournament. Production Background ''' The Phantom Agony was the eighth show produced by American professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW). '''Storylines The NGW: Phantom Agony show featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers signed by the promotion. Wrestlers portrayed faces (those who portray the "good guys") or heels (the "bad guys") as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a match. Jeffry Mason and El Guernica's feud finally came to an end at this show. KJ Kidd & Cousin Eddy went to war. And the ongoing feud between The Danger Zone & Extremely Lethal continued in the form of H.I.S.S. Inc. announcing they are working for The Danger Zone in terms of their match against Extremely Lethal. Results Preliminary Matches In the opening match of the night, Raine & Valorie McKinney defeated Handleson & Slate Bass to advance in the Mindfield Marathan Tournament after Raine locked in Taste The Kawaiiji and submitted Handleson. Raine teamed with McKinney due to her partner Sloane still being injured. In the second match of the night, Jackson Buckley defeated Nathan Cage after pinning him, following Museigen through a flaming table, and then hitting Hiroshima. After the match, Buckley continues licking the blood from his hands. He celebrates, and goes to walk down the ramp, only to trip over an object: a gasoline can. Buckley looks down at the can, and then to Nathan Cage in the ring. Buckley picks up the can and enters the ring. He looks inside and confirms that there is petrol in there. He raises the can over his head and gains cheers from cult members of the BloodlusT RevolutioN. He grins to himself before pouring the gas over Cage’s limp body. He takes Cage’s brass knuckles and puts them on. Buckley looks down and smashes his brass knuckles together. A spark flies, and that spark quickly turns into flames as Cage’s body sets alight. Cage suddenly becomes conscious and starts rolling and screaming in pain as Jackson Buckley watches on, grinning to himself. He leaves Cage to his business, which thankfully entails NGW medical personal putting out the flames with a fire extinguisher Following this match, the audience is treated to Danger Show hosted by The Danger Zone (Ryan Vendetta & Storm Andrews). The two men start the show by talking about Ryan Vendetta's opponent for later in the evening: Carlos Bello. Vendetta & Storm speak about raising awareness for a disease called Bello-disease contributing the disease to Carlos Bello and referring it to people who are egomaniacs and very self-centered. After talking down Bello The Danger Zone focus their attention on the tag division by questioning Extremely Lethal's tactics in winning the belts since they used pre match attacks and calling them Extremely Tragic Champions, and finally addressing the Bloodlust Revolution criticizing their claims to be 'gods' and more. After The Danger Zone finished addressing their current issues they introduced their guest for the show: KJ Kidd. The Danger Zone ask Kidd several questions such as questioning his choice to manipulate and fool Eddy at last months show. The Danger Zone said the audience wasn't impressed with KJ Kidd standing outside the ring while Cousin Eddy manhandled Jack Richter and once the opportunity has arisen KJ took the win. KJ responded by stating Wait, you're telling me that your fanbase doesn't approve of what I did to Eddy last month? They don't approve of what I did? Well, as far as I'm concerned, they can take their approval and shove it up their fat asses! After a few more questions about how KJ plans to deal with Eddy, the lights in the arena go out and Cousin Eddy's theme begins to play. As a spotlight appears on the stage the entire Danger Show set is gone except the monitor. Eddy comes from the rear and grabs KJ by the throat. Eddy defends multiple forearm strikes from KJ and proceeds to hit him with a headbutt. A referee then runs out to stop the assault in which Eddy simply pushes the Referee aside. Eddy proceeds to throw KJ into the tv monitor and pick KJ up and hold him over his shoulder as he marches to the ring. The referee accepting the fact that KJ Kidd vs. Cousin Eddy is happening right now despite the pre match attack decides to run past the big man and enter the NGW ring awaiting the two men. In the third match of the night, KJ Kidd defeated Cousin Eddy after pinning him, following the Mockingbird Frog Splash. After the match, KJ throws up the apron cover and drags out a steel chair. Eddy tried to do more than beat KJ tonight - he tried to destroy him. Such actions aren't going to go unpunished, especially when perpetrated by a man as dangerous as Cousin Eddy. He needed to be taught an indefinite lesson, and he needed to remain out of the picture for the rest of KJ's career. And so he advanced, steel chair in hand, and brought his newfound weapon down across the back of his former ally a dozen times, stopping only after the chair begins to dent too much for his liking. Now kneeling down to get a better look at the wounds he inflicted, KJ lets out a light chuckle and exits the ring one final time. Still, he couldn't fight the urge to look back towards the beast he had just vanquished. A wave of fear washes over KJ as he sees both arms of Cousin Eddy reach up and grab onto the top rope. Then, the creature begins to forcefully push itself onto its feet and is now staring into the fearful eyes of its rival. Gulping, KJ suddenly turns and rushes backstage. The beast didn't stay down and will be wanting another shot at KJ. In the fourth match of the night, Ryan Vendetta defeated Carlos Bello to become the new NGW Roulette Champion, following a Mystical Space Typhoon DDT through a table. In the fifth match of the night, Kelsey Taylor defeated Tyler Quinn after Taylor covered her bleeding face and snuck over to the timekeeper's area and rung the bell while hiding. The referee realized that Quin was busted open and came to the conclusion he was the first one cut open. Thus Taylor won the match and retained her Ascend to Heaven NGW Heavyweight Championship Briefcase. In the sixth match of the night, H.I.S.S. Inc. (Lucas Justice & Nico Blaumann) defeated Extremely Lethal (Tyler Keenan & Chris Jordan) to become new NGW Tag Team Champions after Lucas Justice pinned Chris Jordan for the first fall, following The Bunker Buster which eliminated Jordan from the match due to the first stipulation being an Elimination Tag Team Match. Lucas Justice pinned Tyler Keenan for the second fall, following Justice Served. Before the match begun H.I.S.S. Inc. announced that their job in NGW is to provide security and they accept contracts and that tonight isn't about the Tag Team Titles because they had been hired to take out Extremely Lethal. Hired by... The Danger Zone. After the match, H.I.S.S. Inc. didn't accept the NGW Tag Team Titles as they didn't do it for the belts. Main Event In the main event of the night, Kelsey Taylor defeated Brian Nebraska, El Guernica & Jeffry Mason to become the new NGW Heavyweight Champion, following locking in the Gates of Hell and submitting El Guernica after several minutes of applying the hold. Originally the match was a Triple Threat Ultraviolent Submission Match, but three-quarters of the way into the match Brian Nebraska locked in a Crossface Chickenwing, modifying it to use a kendo stick for added pressure and El Guernica locked in a Figure-Four Leglock, utilizing the ring post for added damage. Both of these moves were being held on the NGW Heavyweight Champion Jeffry Mason and with Mason clearly in intense pain and no clear winner in sight as both men have holds locked in a person enters the ring to save Mason. The person revealed to be Kelsey Taylor smashes both El Guernica and Nebraska across the back of the head with her briefcase forcing them to release the holds. After removing them from the situation Taylor yells at Mason to get up and keep fighting in which Mason responds ‘’it’s over.. End it.’’ Mason insists that Taylor cashes in her briefcase and even though she is reluctant to do so, it is an order and she accepts handing the briefcase to the referee and officially making the match a Fatal-Four Way Ultraviolent Submission Match. After the match, Jeffry Mason holds Kelsey Taylor's arm high and shows all that Deathmatch wrestling is alive and well. Nebraska sits on the outside angry as he has lost another championship match and he wasn't even involved in the decision. Lastly, the paramedics check on El Guernica's leg as the show ends. Results